sugarloaffandomcom-20200213-history
Theda Stark
Evanora Stark: "Why are you walking on that log? You'll fall." :Theda: "You'd fall. Besides, my way is much quicker than yours." :— Theda doing what she wants no matter the consequences Theda Jördis Stark is a pure-blood witch, the eldest daughter of William and Valerie Stark (née Loewe). Her godmother is Imma Koenig, her mother's best friend. Theda has one sibling, a younger sister; Evanora Zäzilia. Theda was named after her paternal ancestor Theodore Hart, and her great aunt Jördis Jäger. She began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2035 and she was Sorted into Slytherin house. Biography Early childhood Theda Jördis Stark was born in 2024, to William and Valerie, as their eldest daughter. She has one sibling, a younger sister; Evanora Zäzilia. Theda is two minutes older than Evanora. In 2034, Theda and Evanora were taken away from their home, and put into an orphanage. Their father was killed by their mother, and their mother is believed to have self-immolated. Theda had known she was from a magical family and she knew that she was never to talk about what she saw at home with anyone else, ever. Theda respected her parents wishes a never uttered a word to anyone about how she saw her mother covered in blood one day, or the way her mother and father sent hexes across the room at one another when they were angry. Evanora did, and when the Aurors came they blamed one another. Valerie blamed William, William blamed Valerie. William was psychotic, a strong reason he was so attracted to Pure-Blood Valerie was because she was the reason for so many deaths, and she had a habit for sticking around to watch as the life drained from her victim's eyes. William wanted no part of that, he didn't want to be the crypt keeper for an evil witch. The darker part of him said otherwise, Valerie grew tired of his wailing of the human variety, she used Dark Magic on him the next time he tried to leave her. She fooled him into thinking he loved her, she made him believe that the sickest parts of her, and the things he despised the most about her were what attracted him to her. He became exactly what he never wanted to be. A slave to his inner-self, and a small souvenir in Valerie's collection. When her magic wore off they fought each time. :William: I will never be free from you until the day I die! :Valerie: You want to be free? Then let me free you from your body! Theda and Nora-1.png Theda and Nora-6.jpg Theda and Nora-2.jpg Theda and Nora-3.jpg Theda and Nora-4.jpg Theda and Nora-5.jpg Theda and Nora-7.jpg Theda and Nora-8.jpg The orphanage was surprisingly nice. Much bigger than their home had been. Theda grew to like it more than she ever thought she would, Evanora despised it, she tried to run away numerous times. Evanora was determined not to be an orphan. She didn't understand. Theda began sending letters to her godmother Imma hoping to get a response. Even if Imma couldn't take both Theda and Evanora she begged for her to only take Evanora. After weeks of sending letters with nothing in return, Theda took Evanora out for a long walk after a particularly miserable morning. When they returned around noon Imma was there waiting. Imma swore she was sorry she hadn't been there for them, and she was doing everything she could to take them home. Theda made her promise she would leave with Evanora. She did. Evanora smiled the whole time, except when she had to say goodbye. Spending the first night without her sister Evanora at her side was almost impossible. The twin girls had shared a bed since the day they were born. After a decade at each other's side there was not much else that could give them that same amount of comfort. Theda knew she was suffering and hope that Evanora wasn't feeling the same. She imagined her little sister happy, sleeping peacefully with not a care in the world. She tried to focus on that pleasant thought to lull herself to sleep. It didn't quite work out like she wanted. She ended up having a nightmare leading to her first display of magic. In a deep REM sleep her magic awoke. In her mind she was defending her sister. Trying to protect her from debris left swirling around from and exaggerated fight between their parents. Theda sent out a small shock-wave sending items nearest to her about a foot away. She remembers being woken to speak with some Ministry people early the next morning. Hogwarts Years (2035-2042) Physical description Theda Stark.jpg Theda Stark-1.jpg Theda takes after her father, she has his fair hair, and light skin. She sometimes looks gaunt and thin, as if near death. It worries her that her resemblance to her father might be more than skin deep. Like Evanora, Theda does have her mother's eyes. A piercingly bright, hypnotizing blue. It is the one feature she likes about herself as it ties her to not one family member but two. Personality and traits Theda is like her mother, she is strong-willed and stubborn. She sometimes never lets anyone have their own opinion, she's determined to make people agree with her or at the least give her what she wants. She's not manipulative she's clever. She doesn't ever seem to be doing something for the wrong reasons. There is typically an underlying element of altruism to her actions that may not be obvious. In so many ways her behavior also makes her like her father who people often said she was more belligerent, and reckless. Theda does have similar moments of recklessness, when she does things that may not make sense to other people, of course, her actions don't need to make sense to anyone but her. She would rather be spontaneous and exciting than predictable and expected. She doesn't like for someone to know what's she thinking without telling them or what she's going to say without having the chance to say it. (Unless the person is Evanora) She has a sense of loyalty that could betray her when given to the wrong person. She doesn't place her trust in just anyone. People have to earn it and it can be revoked. She will do anything for someone she trusts. Without question, which is dangerous for someone like her who has asked morals. She's capable of letting someone go quickly. If someone betrays her she is likely to write them off, there is a better chance getting stuck by lightening three times in a row than being in the good graces of Theda Stark. Magical abilities and skills *Transfiguration: Transformations *Herbology *Potions *Alchemy Possessions *Split Heart Charm Bracelet *Ludwigsburg Hat Feather *Evanora's Letters Relationships Family Stark family :"The flaxen-haired girl watched from the shadows as her mother pointed her wand at her father, and he pointed his back at her." :— Theda catching her parents having yet another duel over nothing Theda respected her parents, and did absolutely everything they asked of her. She looked after her sister Evanora when she was still too younger to be looking after herself. She kept quite about the spells her parents threw at one another when they were drunk and fighting. She keeps those secrets to this day, fear what breaking those promises could do. Although she doesn't see her as much as she used to Theda still feels closely tied to Evanora. They write letters, Evanora's penmanship improves with every letter she sends. Still, it isn't the same as being able to sit and talk, or laugh with her like she used to. Etymology *Theda: Derived from the Greek Theodōra (God's gift), a compound name composed of the elements theos (God) and dōron (gift). *Jördis: Derived from Old Norse hjörr "sword" and dís "goddess". *Stark: Derived from a nickname meaning "strong, brave" in Old German and Old English. Category:Pure-blood